All I want for Snoggletog Is You
by MAD Marty
Summary: The gang are home for Snoggletog but at the feast a certain Haddock is nowhere to be seen and Astrid is not happy about it. A Song fic set During Rtte


**Hello and Merry Christmas hope you're having a nice Snoggletog. Well today I decided to write something speical for this holiday season, a SongFic! Hiccstrid based ofc. Story set Rtte time, Anyway hope you like it =D and Happy Holidays to one and all! I don't own the characters Or the Song**

 _ **All I Want For Snoggletog Is You**_

* * *

The Gang were back on Berk for the holiday season, to celebrate Snoggletog with the family and friends. The tree was up in the town-square, decorations were sprung about the place. Even Heather decided to stay on Berk with them, which was big plus in Astrid's book. Astrid herself was always... enthusiastic about Snoggletog. Some might say maybe a little obsessed. As her "New Traditions" often caused more damage than an out of control Nightmare.

The night had began and people flooded into the Great Hall for festivities such as feasting, arm wrestling, which Astrid always won at and Dancing. Dancing never really interested her much but there was someone she desperately would want to dance with. Unfortunately the Emerald- Eyed, aburn-haired boy, no man was nowhere to be seen. This put a large damper on her Holiday spirit, a very large one.

The reason why is that she really liked Hiccup, maybe even love but love is a bit of strong word. So maybe like like Hiccup, which just saying like like makes her feel pathetic. Why can't she just tell Hiccup her feelings for him? Despite the countless times Heather urged her to do something about it she was just ... afraid and just the thought of Fearless Astrid Hofferson being afraid of something made her feel even more pathetic.

As Astrid stared at the couples dancing along the floor, especially Heather and Fishlegs. Made her glare slightly in disdain. Why couldn't that be her and Hiccup! and more importantly where is that son of a half troll!

Then something peculiar happened a tune began playing, a slight jingle jangle tune. The kind of tune of sleigh-bells even but then snapping her out of her thoughts came the doors. There Hiccup stood with Toothless behind him, he wore a bright green tunic which went well with his black pants she noted. Then Hiccup did something she did not expect, he began to sing.

"I don't want much for Snoggletog, there just one thing I need." Hiccup began in a surprisingly good singing voice, one she had like quite a lot in their baby Death Song incident. He began looking for something, no someone. Her, his eyes laid upon her and he smiled brightly. "I don't care about the presents, in my breast hat" Hiccup continued earning him laughs as he reached her.

reaching out to hold Astrid's hands he looked right into her sapphire orbs. "I Just want you for my own, more than you can ever know, make my wish come true." Hiccup said sweetly and softly making Astrid choke up slightly at the gesture. "All I want for Snoggletog is You" He finished before Astrid couldn't take it and pulled him close kissing him splat bam on the lips. Cheers and whoops filled the room at the scene, as people exchanged money about if they would get together tonight.

The pair pulled away blushing and smiling widely at the cheering crowd and their friends who were more than just supportive. Stoick was punching people in the arm telling them he told them so. The music kicked in loudly again as Astrid was pulled onto the dance floor. Spinning and laughing as the rest of the hall erupted into song. As Dragon, viking began to dance around.

The Gang led the singing proudly. "Cause I just want you here tonight, holding on to me so tight. What more baby can I do, All I want for SnoggleTog is You!" Tuffnut taking the spotlight singing "Ooh BABY!" Hiccup and Astrid were having a ball spinning jumping and doing so many silly things as the music fell of death ears to them. Their only focus was each-other and oh baby did they love it.

"I don't want a lot for Snoggletog, this is all I'm asking for, I just wanna see my baby Standing right outside my door. I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know, Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Snoggletog is you! All I want for Snoggletog is you, baby!" The song finished and the hall erupted into even more crazed holiday-spirit-driven-Viking-cheers.

It turns out Fearless Astrid Hofferson had nothing to fear at all. That much was obvious with her in Hiccup's arms, snuggling in tight in his warm embrace. This Snoggletog had to be her favorite, by far because it seemed the only thing she wanted for Snoggletog was him.


End file.
